East Corp - English version
by nonsense fics
Summary: Welcome to East Corp. We are a multinational company that produces a big variety of goods and hire the best professionals... or so we hope. Mainly Rochu, but many other characters are featured too. Rate might change later.
1. Prologue

Today I decided to go out for lunch... I just found a restaurant that looks acceptable and sat alone by a table. It's better to be alone, if the companion is not good enough.

Then I saw what looked like a group of office workers. It wouldn't be a remarkable event, since there are many companies nearby, but for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes of a particular person...

He probably wasn't more than 18, probably some of the elder's assistant. His skin was slightly golden, typically Asian, however, it looked so soft... even though his hair was tied in a ponytail, I couldn't help but wonder how silken it would feel. His voice sounded so lively and his smile so joyous... all of this on a small figure that physically looked so fragile, meanwhile irradiating some kind of energy. Absolutely lovely. However, there was something beyond his golden eyes... something that made me wanting them to focus only on me, that made me longing for embracing him within my arms... How would he look like blushing? The mere thought brought an smile on my lips. Certainly unresistable.

I couldn't help myself and scrabbled a "Do you want to become one with me? Call me whenever you feel like it." and my phone number on a napkin and asked for a waiter to send it to him.

The curiosity that he showed receiving the piece of paper, his eyes opening wide with shock while his cheeks showed off his modesty... How right I was! He was the most charming creature on the world. Oh, the way that he discretely glanced at me shyly, trying to inspire some respect under the turmoil of his co-workers jokes. I need to have him.

The meal just went on as nothing happened, if it wasn't for the occasional and hesitant glances he ends up directing to my table. I have no doubt, I touched him.

As soon as all of them finished eating and paying, they went away, probably back to their labor. I follow them discreetly, to know where that lovely being worked. It saddened me when the beauty hid himself from my eyes, getting into a building, but I smiled triumphantly. East Corp.

* * *

Can two of the most clueless characters ever manage to become more than friends? Check on America and South Korea on **Take the 'B' away from Bromance**:

_At first he kept asking himself if taking it all wrong, if those were K-drama overdose symptoms. When he acknowledged his own feelings, the issue was the other's reaction.__The blond might give him a chance… or not._


	2. Welcome to East Corp

Today is the first day at my new job. It wasn't hard to get it, I just had to persuade my former boss to declare me as 'highly recommended' and luckily a little accident happened with the former advertising person… sad for him, but lucky me.

I had just started to organize my desk when I heard a melodious voice greeting everybody and brightening my day. He suddenly froze, realizing I was there. The heat on his face warmed my heart and I couldn't help but smile.

He approaches me trying to act as he didn't remember about me and shook my hand friendly.

"Ninhao… I mean, good morning. I'm China. Are you the new adman aru?" – China? A charming name for such a charming creature. And his nervous smile is also so gorgeous… I wanted to see it more and more.

"I'm Russia! Nice to meet you da~!" – I smiled, taking his hands with mines without letting them go when he gestured that he would draw them back. Such small and soft hands…

"Uh… do you need help with anything aru?" – he asked, frowning. Oh, he could 'help' me in so many ways… but I was still on probation, so I better not to put the carriage before the horse.

"Oh, right... I still don't know the company's layout… can you show me where is what da~?" – I asked with my most innocent looking smile.

"S-sure aru..." – he answered and I stood up, ready to follow him – "Hn… you already can let go of my hands, Russia."

"Sorry, it's just that I like how nice it feels holding your hands, I couldn't help da~" – I smiled, pretending not to notice how awkward he felt and how flirtatious it sounded.

He stared dumbfounded, blushing again, but soon recovered his professional façade.

"Right aru… follow me. Accounting is here, and Swiss is the head accountant… England is in charge of production control…" – I barely registered the words, so mesmerized by the melodic voice and how smoothly his hair moved, dancing along while he walked… his cute little hip… and I had an amazing idea – "Oh, and you already knows France, from human resources, right? And… AIYA! What you doing aru?!" – he asked me, shocked.

I wished I was more stealthy when putting a memo on his pants' pocket, but I was surprised when I felt there already was a piece of paper… a very familiar one, at that. I grinned, in overwhelming joy.

"You kept it da…?" – the short man stared at me, frozen by being caught and I whispered with a seducing voice – "So… you do want do become one with me?"

His answer was literally a slap on my face and an annoyed Chinese striding off declaring he had better stuff to do. Of course, it wouldn't be fun if he were too easy to get.

* * *

An elder vampire with a soft spot for cute + an insanely needy werewolf cub = **Tails of the Night**:

_His body froze when he felt himself being raised above the pot, but panicked when he was to be put into the cauldron, starting to struggle and cry by survival instinct, refusing his end._


End file.
